


Queen

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [17]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They speak of many things, and her marriage arrangements are not excluded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

**Q** ueen

 _She_  is his queen, but only in his dreams. His Princess, his one and only - to think that  _she_  would have to be married off at one point to succeed his majesty Rayregalia as ruler of Vers - he could not bear it. ( _She was never yours._ )

He overhears the counts' conversations, sometimes. They speak of many things, and  _her_  marriage arrangements are not excluded. They laugh and mock him as he passes - they know all too well, that he has always dreamt of his Princess, his queen, and he will never have  _her_  to himself.

( _Don't waste your time trying._ )


End file.
